


Architectural Digest

by AquaCitty



Series: Family Melodies [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Family Feels, Fluff, Non-hunter au, house tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaCitty/pseuds/AquaCitty
Summary: 6 year old Adam convinces his sister Jo to film a house tour with him. Fluffy family feels ensue, honestly just cuteness and world building.(Non-Hunter AU | 7/29/06)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: Family Melodies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903039
Kudos: 27





	Architectural Digest

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This does include some mild language, nothing worse than what they say on SPN though.

July 29th, 2006

“Uh... okay! And we’re filming” a girl's voice came from behind the camera. 

The camera panned up to show a baby blue suburban house. The house had two floors, and the girl was walking towards the porch slowly, once stopping to look out at the well-kept lawn, and flower lined walkway to the door. 

“Jo! _I_ wanna film” another, younger, voice whined. 

“But Adam you have to show off the house! That’s what you said you wanted to do.” The girl, Jo, reasoned. 

There was a pause and Adam seemed to consider her words, before springing out in front of the camera with a wide grin. The six year old waved happily at the camera. 

“Tell them what we’re doing bud.” Jo instructed, pointing the camera at her little brother. 

“We’re gonna show our house… like on TV!” Adam grinned, running up to the porch. 

The camera shook as Jo ran to catch up. 

“Here’s our porch.”

Jo moved the camera to show it off. Several hanging baskets hung from the porch ceiling, and a hanging bench swung gently in the wind. Four windows lined the wall, but their curtains were drawn so you 

“Anddd~ here’s our front door.” Adam declared, walking over to it. 

He knocked on the door, and after a few seconds it opened to reveal their mother, Ellen. 

“Welcome! Welcome! Please come into our humble abode.” 

The kids obeyed and walked into the house. At first they came to a small hallway, pictures lining the wall, but after turning right they came to what looked like a combination of a study and a playroom, which is what it basically was. 

“This is where Daddy works, and I play. Sometimes if Daddy is working hard, I’ll have to play in my room, but that’s okay!” 

A patterned rug lay in the middle of the floor, covered in toys. A disorganized desk sat at the far wall, on either side of it were drawers, where Adams toys went at the end of each day (or… whenever they were tidied up). On the left side of the room there were hooks where everyone's jackets hung, their shoes also sat under on a rack. On the right wall another desk sat, it was mostly empty expect a few pieces of mail. 

“Okay and now let’s go to the living room!” 

Jo followed Adam through the arch into their living room. It was a fairly standard looking room, a L-shaped sofa lined the back wall, and some of the side wall. 

“I don’t spend a lot of time here. Mommy says this is for parties and stuff… I like it better downstairs. C’mon Jo!” 

Adam beckoned and opened up the double doors to the kitchen. Jo did a final pan around the living room, stopping when she got to their reading nook, showing it off for a few seconds realizing she hadn’t shown it before. Finally she followed Adam. 

“This is our kitchen, and also where we go to eat.”

“Dining room.” Jo supplied. 

“Yeah that too.” 

Adam sat down at their dining room table, it had 6 seats surrounding it, though the 2 at the ends were mismatched, almost as if they had been added last minute. A window was open behind it, letting in a cool breeze. Ash was sat on one of the chairs, his feet propped up on another one. He was fiddling with a rubik's cube, and wasn’t looking up. 

“Hey dickhead, say hi to the camera.” Jo scolded her twin. 

Ash glanced up, flipping her off, “Hi to the camera.”

Adam giggled, and stood back up. The camera followed him as he took a step toward the kitchen. 

“And here’s our kitchen. Mommy does most of the cooking, but sometimes Sammy will help her when he’s home. Daddy isn’t allowed in the kitchen because Mommy says he’ll burn the damn place down” 

Jo laughs at his impression. 

“Next we gotta go to the basement!” Adam says cheerily. 

Adam opens a door to reveal carpeted stairs leading down. 

“The basement used to be scary and dark, Ash said it was haunted!” Adam explained, descending down the stairs, “But when Mommy and Daddy got married they needed a room, so they made the basement super-duper fancy so they could live there.” 

Jo captured the second living room. This time a TV hung on the back wall, surrounded by a couch and a few miscellaneous armchairs. A white coffee table sat under the TV, an opened textbook and some homework perched on top of it, while the presumed owner of the work, Sam, laid on the couch watching a random show. He glanced over at them, grinning and waving when he saw the camera. 

“This is my favorite-ist place because I get to watch TV, and sometimes Dean will let me play video games with him!” Adam hopped over to one of the couches before continuing. “I can never beat him, but I always beat Cassie! He sucks!” 

Jo and Sam snorted, while a disgruntled voice from above yelled, “Hey!” 

Dean’s head popped up at the top of the stairs. 

“Respect your elders,” He said, pointing at the camera while staring into the lens. 

“Let’s go see Mommy and Daddy’s room.” Adam grabs Jo’s hand and they enter their parents bedroom. 

It’s pretty, but simple. A collage of family photos hang over their bed. Adam sits on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. 

“Should we show off the bathroom?” Jo prompts after a stretch of silence. 

“You can, I’m tired.” Adam whines, laying down. 

Jo moves over to the bathroom, showing it quickly. Though her mom isn’t one for many beauty products or anything, you can definitely tell which side belongs to which parent just from the sheer disorganization of her dad's side. There's another door on the other side of the bathroom leading to the living room. 

Jo walked back out to see Adam still laying on the ottoman. 

“I guess this means we’ll continue later.” 

She turns the camera around to show herself. 

“We’ll be back after this small commercial break.” 

\--------

“Hello all we’re back,” Jo says, back behind the camera. 

The pair were standing at the bottom of the stairwell leading to the second floor. 

“Hi! Follow me upstairs!” Adam motioned them on, before running up the stairs. 

“Be careful bud!” Jo warned. 

Once upstairs they found themselves at the end of a long hallway, ending in a window. Outside the window was dark, the sun had set sometime after finishing the first video. On each side of the hall there were 2 doors. 

Adam opened the first door to reveal a medium sized bathroom. Stickers lined the wall, and the counter was a mess. The shower/bath combo was covered by a superman shower curtain. 

“I made Mommy and Daddy get that,” He points to the curtain, “Superman is awesome!” 

Adam then dashes out of the bathroom to a door with a ‘Danger keep out’ sign stuck onto it. 

“This used to be Sammy’s room,” He announces while opening the door. 

“Actually this used to be Sam  _ and  _ Dean’s room.” 

“Really?” Adam asks, looking past the camera to his sister. 

“Yeah, really,” She turns the camera to herself. “In fact, that's why there's a Danger sign on the door. A certain moron, cough, cough, Dean, decided it’d be a good idea to  _ drill  _ into the door to secure that sign there. It wasn’t really Sam’s style but he couldn't remove it without 4 ugly holes. Great job Dean.” She finished and turned the camera back to the room. 

It was obviously Sam’s, trophies and medals sat on every shelf. Being a math whiz, and track star he racked those up pretty quickly. Where Dean’s bed used to sit there was a crowded desk, that almost looked like their Dad’s downstairs, except it had a lot more Law school textbooks on it. Jo zoomed in on a picture of Sam and Jess hanging above the desk. 

“Alright, time for my room!” Adam yelled giddily.

They move to the other side of the hallway and enter Adam’s room. There is a pretty obvious superhero theme as soon as they enter the room. Superhero posters are all around, Adam’s bed has Superman sheets, and a batman duvet. There’s another bed on the other side of the room, it used to belong to Ash, but he moved out about half a year ago. 

“This is my second favorite-ist room at home! I get to play all the time, and when I’m up here Mommy won’t make me do chores.” 

“Wow, you already figured that out, bud? That took me way longer.” Jo laughed. 

“Plus I have Mr. Llama,” Adam took a plushie off his bed and hugged it tight to his chest. 

“Anything else you wanna show off?”

Adam thought for a moment before shaking his head. 

“Okay, well let’s show off my room, and then we’ll be all done! Sound good bud?”

“Yeah!” 

Jo followed Adam to the final room of their little tour, hers. 

She had a few posters up of various music groups. A bow sat in the corner with a used target hung above it. Jo kicked a few pieces of clothing laying on her floor to the side. 

“This is my third favorite-ist room because it belongs to my favorite sister!” 

The camera panned down to show Adam hugging Jo’s torso, as Jo aww’s. She knelled down and turned the camera so both her and Adam were in frame. 

“I know I’m your only sister, but I’ll still take the compliment, so thank you.” She gave him a kiss on the side of his head and giggled when he squirmed away. 

The door opened and the pair looked up. 

“What in the hell are you two doing,” A gruff voice asked. 

“We’re doing a house tour Daddy!” Adam explained.

“Yeah and we’re about to say goodbye, come say bye with us!” Jo smiled at her father. 

There was some shuffling around, and Bobby groaned as he knelled down to the camera's level. He wore a bemused expression on his face. 

“Bye on 3!” Jo instructed. 

“3… 2… 1… Bye~!”

The camera shut off. 


End file.
